


【鹰眼中心】败阵

by naodongda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 鹰眼中心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: 鹰眼，超级英雄中的普通人，然而他丧失了战斗力……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧无料搬运，作者all鹰党。本篇鹰眼中心，如果非要定CP，结局私心偏绿鹰吧

[一]

“为什么不离开神盾？”

托尼斯塔克从一个还看不出雏形的机械臂下钻出来，鼻子上沾了一块机油，滑稽极了，这让克林特没办法因为这个问题严肃起来。

他们在工作间里已经聊了大半天，胡乱闲扯，逗笑抬杠。斯塔克甚至编了一个关于雷雨天与托尔性冲动的冷笑话，克林特则以洛基与平角裤之间不可不说的三件事作为回敬。是的，他和托尼之间似乎没有什么不能聊，娜塔莎和小辣椒管他们叫下限二人组，克林特觉得这名字还挺酷。

“你要知道神盾可是连牙医都有呢。”克林特耸了耸肩，坐在桌子上继续晃悠着双腿。斯塔克站起来，摇了摇酸痛的脖子，然后从冰桶里掏出两瓶啤酒，顺手扔过一瓶。克林特接住就将瓶子举到半空，笨笨喜欢撬瓶盖，虽然成功率不太高。“嘿，伙计，悠着点！”溅出的啤酒沫沾了满手，克林特赶紧将它们吸进嘴巴里。浪费掉实在可惜。

托尼咂咂嘴，表示对这个举动的不屑。说真的，有必要用上舌头舔指缝吗？克林特瞥了他一眼，恶劣地翘起嘴唇，吮吸得更来劲了。

“嘿，别那么恶心，这画面要是传出去，复仇者的支持率一定再创新低。”斯塔克皱着眉走过去拍掉那只湿漉漉的手，克林特哎呦一声，立刻反击，抬手在阔佬被汗水浸湿的T恤上狠狠蹭了两把。

“操！”

“操不了，腰疼。”克林特从桌上滑下来，左手拎着酒瓶右手扶着后腰，一瘸一拐向门口走去。这伤是两个月前那场意外留下的纪念品，养到现在情况依然没有好转。医生怎么说来着，哦，永久性损伤，除非他愿意接受身体改造，普通人是不可能复原的。

他可以走路但无法跳跃跑动，可以举枪却连拉半弓都做不到，所以克林特被从神盾外勤名单中抹去，无可厚非。瞧，神盾复仇者联络专员，弗瑞指挥官特设的新内勤职位，待遇没降反升，还不用写报告。这样的好事，没什么可抱怨的，不是么？

“克林特——”

他应声回头，托尼那张完全不适合严肃的脸上写满了担忧，害他刚攒起的那么一点点怨气也散光了，“需要我亲亲你的额头，安慰你我没事？”

“你当然可以没事……我的医疗小组24小时待命，只要你想。”托尼支起下巴，手指在胡茬上来回滑动，那样子特别内涵而深沉。但克林特的注意力全部跑到阔佬鼻尖那块机油上，滑稽，碍眼。他想都没想，把啤酒瓶往身边台子上一放，气势汹汹揪起领口从头上把T恤退下来……

“你…你来真的？！咱们可、可有死党不上床协议！”

“白痴。”克林特走过去，揽住托尼的脖子，在阔佬大张的嘴巴可以合上之前，用衣服在那块碍眼的机油上仔仔细细擦了又擦。

很快，那块碍眼的机油就……变成了脏兮兮黑色一大团糊在了托尼斯塔克的脸上。这下顺眼多了。

克林特抿了抿嘴，满意地端详了片刻，然后学着之前斯塔克的样子，“这要是被拍下来，复仇者的支持率何止是再创新低，贾维斯？”

“我已经在拍照上传了，巴顿联络员。”

“什么？老贾，他拿什么贿赂了你？”

“你欠我一件衣服，铁罐。还有，答案是不，叫你的24小时医疗队死开！”克林特将衣服甩在托尼怀里，扶着腰，一瘸一拐走了。

这次任斯塔克在身后怎么怒吼，他都没回头。

他说过不会轻易离开神盾，他说过还挺庆幸是个普通人类，哦，克林特巴顿还不打算做出改变。

 

[二]

克林特在床上醒来已经是凌晨了。  
屋里漆黑一片。

他记得从托尼的工作间回到卧室时还是下午二点，剧痛比以往来得还要猛烈，他不应该在背部毫无支撑的情况下坐在桌子上那么久。托尼提醒过他，但操他的，那也不过是10和11的区别。他在手指失去控制前，就着那瓶啤酒服下了止痛片……然后一觉睡到了现在。

克林特揉着发胀的脑袋闷哼了一声。止痛片的配方一定被改动了，他确信他们增大了苯二氮卓类或其它什么促进安眠成分的剂量。

“克林特，你醒了吗？”从墙边沙发里飘来一个男声，有个黑影在动。

“没醒，我在梦游！”

克林特无力地将脸埋进枕头里，潮湿、满是汗味，真不舒服，但也好过又一次谈心。他没醒，他还在睡，他已经睡着了……瞧，他还能均匀的打鼾。

“贾维斯，请打开灯，谢谢。”

[原因为您效劳，队长。]

“这样太变态了，斯蒂夫，就算是你也一样！”

克林特一骨碌翻身坐了起来，头沉眼花，嗓子里像被刀片划过一样。对着天花板的某处，两只手同时竖起了中指。趁他睡着就放人进来，叛徒！

“我们需要谈谈。”

好吧，当美国队长用“复仇者，集合!”那样性感的调子说想跟你谈谈，还穿着紧绷T恤和同样紧绷的休闲裤坐在你床上，相信没有几个人真能抵挡得住。

“我们可以……找很多其它时间谈……”最后的挣扎。

“前几次你也是这么说，然后一直躲着我。”斯蒂夫皱起了眉，目光在触到他身上那几道狰狞的伤疤时，嘴唇严肃地抿成一条线。克林特突然想抓起被单遮掩自己，不，当然没有，那样太娘也太傻了。

他跳下床，径自走到衣橱，随便拽出一件衣服套在身上。屋里来的可是美国队长，道德典范，精神领袖……诸如此类等等等等。总是冲在最前面，把保护所有人当成是自己的使命……但是克林特可不是什么一碰就碎的瓷瓶。

“打算在敌人疏于防范时攻击薄弱环节？”

“如果那是指每次都选择你服完药醒来之后，是的，从战略上讲是这样。”斯蒂夫近乎诚恳地点着头，毫不在意声音里的讽刺。

克林特合上衣橱转身靠在上面，知道终究是躲不过，“不，队长，我不打算接受任何手术。谁来跟我说都一样。那些医生的话都是狗屁，信他们我活不到今天。”

“医生是值得尊重的职业，克林特，”斯蒂夫不赞成地看着他，站起来双手插进兜里，显得有点局促，“不过在身体改造手术问题上，我不是来说服你……”

克林特抱起双臂，扬起脖子，等着美国队长继续说下去，“我知道你反感那个，克林特。我找你是想说……我虽然自愿接受血清试验，很高兴它成功了，它让我有能力保护更多人，成为复仇者；但是我坚信一个英雄的存在，与他是否具备超级能力或失去力量一点关系都没有，它取决于你过去为正义所付出的牺牲，取决于你现在是否依然愿意为守护所付出努——”

“停——真的，队长，我非常感激你的理解。”再说下去，克林特就想挖个洞去钻了。有时他觉得斯蒂夫那七十年根本不是在沉睡中度过的，“这番话还是适合弗瑞那个老子来说。”

“好吧，你明白我说的。”斯蒂夫准备离开了，脸上的笑容有些过于温暖，克林特将头偏过一旁，当做什么都没看见，可嘴角还是翘了起来。

他将斯蒂夫送到门口。队长突然转身，盯着克林特的样子好像在做某种重要决定。巴顿联络员直觉地想向后退去，然后一只大手就盖在了他的头上，温柔地揉了下几下，“做你想做的事，你是我们的鹰眼，永远都是。”

克林特没有躲闪，在关上屋门前，冲金发蓝眼的帅哥裂嘴一笑，“遵命，老爹！”哦，现在看看到底谁在脸红吧！

他心情极佳，这在服药醒来后几乎是不可能的。医生说过什么精神作用，但是鬼才信医生。

 

[三]

他们给他添了点新活——训练新人射击，如果有资质不错的，还可以挑个徒弟教箭术。  
传达这事的是娜塔莎，当然会是娜塔莎，不可能再有更合适的人选了。

她毫不费力就在复仇者大厦顶层露台上找到了克林特。虽然他不再是身手最敏捷的那个，却依旧踪迹难寻。

克林特想念他的制高点，这不算是秘密，只是没有人选择来这找他，只有她会。

“你知道神盾不养闲人，克林特，你已经白领了两个月的钱。”

黑寡妇刚结束上一个任务，身上的镶钻礼服还没来得及换下来，黑色的假发在俯下身时滑过脸庞，绿色的眼睛幽幽地盯着他。克林特不喜欢她这个造型。

“物尽其用，直到榨干每一个细胞，他们不可能就让你这么悠闲的等到退休。”娜塔莎挨着他坐了下来，然后将头轻轻枕在他的肩膀，低声说，“我也不会原谅你就这样退休。”

夜风吹得人额头发冷，倚过来的温暖得让克林特有点舍不得离开。但这是娜塔莎罗曼诺夫，做任何事情都带有明确目的女人，对他也不会例外。

“娜塔，你完全不用这样。”

克林特尽量不着痕迹地推开她，手扶墙壁站了起来，从腰骨传来一阵剧痛让他闭上眼睛缓了一会儿，等再睁开眼睛，娜塔莎已经站到了他的对面。哦，克林特也不喜欢她现在的表情，就好像他随时会崩溃。

但她明明知道他不会，因为克林特曾经从更为严重的精神伤害中恢复过来……

“你应该更直接，”克林特绕过她，拖着伤腿走到露台边缘。他知道娜塔莎站在身旁，但没去看她，而是望进夜色，用眼睛寻找着这座城市里每一处他熟悉的狙击点，“比如跟我说，巴顿，为了避免你出现抑郁症，我们想了个好办法，准备塞给你一群不懂事的毛头小子，好让你的脑子干点别的。”

“嘿，少自作聪明了，”娜塔莎用手肘捅了下他的胳膊，象征性的，没用上任何力度，不再像从前踹他脑袋那样毫无顾忌。如果连娜塔莎都变得小心翼翼……克林特攥了攥拳头，感受着两只手呈现的完全不同的压力。这不是她的错，这不是任何人的错，他们只是担心。

“尼克弗瑞设想得更多，你得天天去靶场，明白吗……”

“看新手们出尽洋相会对我造成什么影响？”

“不知道，也许他们实在无药可救，连你设计的一半箭头功能都记不全，还糟蹋那些弓，说不定你会想回来自己搞定。”

“娜塔莎——”克林特转过头看向神盾女特工，她正摆弄着自己的头发，黑色的假发躺在他们中间。克林特嫌弃地踢了一脚，让那团东西从斯塔克大厦的楼顶滚下去，“你知道那不可能。”

娜塔莎挑了挑眉，似乎觉得高跟鞋很不合脚，脱了下来。这让她失去了跟克林特平视的高度。黑寡妇抬起头，眼中流露的是时间的痕迹，她揪下克林特的领子，在他的额头印下轻吻，“不要否决任何可能，克林特巴顿，这是我活了那么长时间所学到的最重要的事。”她勾起鞋子离开了。

他又站了一会，直到不得不坐回到地面，天色渐白，克林特希望能在太阳升起前，用眼睛将他所有战斗过的地方都标记在脑中。

 

[四]

事实证明，这家店三明治的味道糟糕透顶，比刚才咽进去的那口咖啡还恐怖。  
克林特不明白科尔森为什么非要选择这里解决他们的午餐。

并且他迟到了，一向守时的菲尔科尔森探员居然迟到了！

“愿上帝保佑你。”

这是在十五分钟内，窗外那个乞讨者发出的第七次感谢，频率有点高，但不得不说做得确实挺有创意。那是一个中年白人，左腿截肢，他匍匐在一幅3D立体粉笔画上，残缺的小腿让他被巨怪咬住的造型显得极其逼真。他的手掌刚好按在画面上方，离钱币掉落的地方还要一段距离，急需帮助；而画面上方是个类似于推币机一样的东西，如果钱币可以堆积的更多，落下来就能砸到那只怪兽。

人们喜欢这样的小把戏，乐于伸出援手。  
克林特想起小时候在马戏团的日子。

那时克林特给自己设想过很多种结局，其中认为最可能发生的就是有一天没能抓住荡过来的秋千，握着弓从高空坠落，然后像众多前辈那样死在自己的战场上。

其实跟现在差不多。只是他被人推进了另一个战场，科尔森那个混蛋。

混蛋科尔森夹着文件袋推开门，一眼就看到了克林特，面无表情走过来坐到他对面。

克林特右手托起下巴，左手无聊地搅动那杯已经凉透的咖啡，等待他的长官先开口。

“我不会为迟到半小时而道歉。”

“准确来说是三十二分钟四十七秒，长官。”

科尔森把文件袋摊在桌子上，有几张克林特熟悉的制式表单滑出了半截。投诉、检讨、评定……浅棕色底纹的那个是什么来着？

“你难道是第一次带新人吗，巴顿！”克林特叼着搅拌匙摇了摇头，科尔森放下按压太阳穴的手，在文件袋上狠狠拍了几下，“才两个小时，就有三名实习探员被送进医疗室，你有什么要解释的？”

“可我是第一次遇上智商这么低下的，箭头上明明标了爆炸警示……”小声嘀咕换来一声怒吼，巴顿！

女招待面色不悦地端上一杯水摆在探员面前，请他们小声点别影响其他顾客，走开时还暧昧地冲克林特眨了眨眼。

“而且……我有点不在状态，身体上……”克林特顿了顿，看着科尔森端起玻璃杯企图掩饰担忧的神色。他向后靠进沙发椅中，扭动了几下，调整到更舒服的位置，然后舔了下嘴唇继续说，“你知道，前天我被美国队长夜袭了，可吓得不轻呢。”

一口水喷出来。那些文件大概需要全部重新填写了。

“克林特巴顿！”

“嗨，别紧张，科尔森，我可没把你的偶像怎么样，队长还保持着九十年老处男的光荣勋章，如果你想知道。”克林特拿起三明治夸张地咬了一口，嘿，突然味道可以下咽了。

科尔森阻止了女招待来整理他们的桌子，脸色铁青地收起文件袋，站起来掏出十美元放在桌子上转身就走，“你回去吧，训练课结束了！”

“科尔森——”克林特一把捉住探员的手腕，对方没有甩开，只是站在那，吸气再呼出，然后用一种克林特从来没听过的复杂语气说，“克林特，放手吧。”

“可是……”

“没有人想强迫你，你可以选择离开神盾。”科尔森继续吸着气，每说一字都好像用尽了全身的力气，“不用为了守住对谁的一句话就逼迫自己呆在那里。”

“但…是你帮我选择了战场，”他的前特工垂下头，肩膀微微颤动，声音几乎轻不可闻，“而且我还不想离开……虽然我很抱歉，失败了，让很多人失望，我很抱歉，菲尔……”

没有任何回应，克林特的手被无情地跩了下来，他浑身无力地捂住脸，不想去看科尔森失望离开的背影。他才是个混蛋！

不知道过了多久，有人轻拍他的肩膀。克林特抬起头，女招待满脸不快，将一个文件袋塞给他，“是你那个脾气暴躁的朋友留下的。他说等个十分钟就把这玩意交给你，还说如果你在下午训练开始前填不完就立刻滚蛋。对，就是原话。他真够混蛋是吧？”

克林特的手指在那个文件袋上敲击了几下，两只眼睛半眯着歪过头，露出一个让人难以拒绝的笑容，“嗨~甜心，请给我一支笔。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

[五] 

克林特拖着左腿一步一步缓缓在百货商店内移动。他现在已经习惯了旁人有意或无意投来的目光，已经学会了不要去分辨其中的含义，是轻视，是同情，是惋惜，还是好奇……这都不重要了。

神盾新人的培训已经进行了两周，情况好得出乎意料。

没有再发生任何事故，也没有任何匿名投诉，他们似乎开始发自心底地敬佩克林特，连被他训斥都带着一脸傻笑。克林特十分怀疑是不是弗瑞或科尔森跟他们说了什么。

让克林特十分在意的是一个短发姑娘，她具备了一个优秀弓箭手所需要的全部资质。克林特打算下周就让那女孩试试未改装的反曲弓，还有一些好控制的箭头。也许，说不准，他真的找到了一个继承人。复仇者们还是需要一个狙击手去控制高点的。等她成长起来，等克林特离开神盾，离开复仇者，他们就能再有一个名副其实的鹰眼……

而不是挂着鹰眼代号游荡在百货商店里的神盾复仇者联络员。

“克林特吾友！我们买这个吧！”托尔极具穿透力的声音让克林特的头皮一阵发麻。

“放下那个，托尔，我们不需要它！”

“你不喜欢这种可爱的小东西吗，克林特？上面描绘的花纹看起来令人心情愉悦。”

雷神巨大的手掌上托着一个五彩斑斓的小铁盒，一脸期待地望着克林特。同样看向克林特的还有被雷神的大嗓门引起好奇心的几个顾客，他们将目光在克林特、托尔、限量版之间来回打量，然后，神色暧昧，了然一笑。甚至有个光头对克林特扬起了拇指，用口型说，眼光不错。

“那是避孕套，老兄，就是你们老家没有也不理解为什么地球人要用的成人东西。”克林特抑制住扶额的冲动，从托尔的掌心抄起盒子扔回货架上。好吧，他承认杜蕾斯这次限量款包装设计得挺不错。

“哦哦，我知道了，就是地球人交合时采取的保护措施，弗瑞指挥官给我示范过。”托尔认真点着头，但视线依然粘在那堆铁盒子上，“所以我们不能买来送给孩子们。”

“说得太正确了！不能送给孩——等等，你刚才说弗瑞给你示范过什么？”克林特瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，表情像吞了苍蝇一样难看。这不能怪他，弗瑞示范……哦，杀了他吧，这画面太可怕了！

托尔不好意思地挠了挠头，“弗瑞指挥官给我一套地球知识速学光盘。其中一项他很强调，就是不要让地球人受孕，呃，那似乎会很麻烦。不过地球的男性不会怀孕，已经省去了一半的麻烦。”

“天呐，我真的不应该问这个问题。”克林特终于还是揉了揉额头，苦着脸拍了拍雷神的胳膊，然后抬手指了指前面一片区域，“我们应该去儿童玩具售卖区，就在那边。”

哦，他真不该答应陪托尔来买什么道歉礼物。

复仇者们在几个小时前刚刚解决了又一次地球危机，而像往常一样，他们免不了对城市建筑物有这样那样的附加损害。只是这次有些麻烦，托尔失手飞出去的锤子毁掉了一座小学教学楼，谢天谢地没有任何伤亡，斯塔克集团迅速做出了赔付和重建规划，奥丁之子认为自己必须为孩子们做点什么，比如亲自送些礼物。

只是当他知道地球的孩子们（主要是家长）可不喜欢拿各种冷兵器或野兽的骨骼做为玩具时，无比沮丧，只好向克林特求助。谁让他是唯一有闲时间的复仇者。

“地球的小孩子为什么会喜欢这样无意义的东西？”托尔坐在地毯上，从购物袋里拿起一个包装精美的芭比娃娃，迎着阳光，左看右看。

他们在玩具区逛了两三个小时，直到克林特的腰发出抗议。满满一车的玩具，差不多把所有品种都装了几件回来。实际上，这是克林特的错。要知道，从他懂事起，“新玩具”这个词就没出现在他的童年里。他是有点兴奋了。等娜塔莎和托尼回来肯定要嘲笑死他。

“对孩子来说是有意义的，托尔，他们……”一只手掌那么大的独角兽出现在克林特的视线里，他微微簇起了眉，仔细端详了片刻，确定那不是属于商场的商品。没有价签和包装，它精美逼真得甚至不像是地球工艺，更别提它几乎和克林特小时候幻想中的独角兽长得一模一样。

“这是什么？”小心翼翼地将它托在手里，克林特咬住下唇，小声问道。一个不成熟的想法在他脑袋里形成。

雷神托尔手足无措地站起来，嘿嘿干笑了两声，目光闪躲，尽量不与克林特对视，“你知道的，独角兽，希望的象征。呃……你留下来吧，我们还有很多其它礼物送给孩子们。”

该死的外星人。克林特深深吸了一口气，他挺想说下次别找你兄弟问我脑子里有过什么这很变态，也挺想说成年人不相信什么独角兽的童话，还想说如果你担心老子一蹶不振那不如陪我去喝几杯……

但最后，克林特说，谢谢，托尔，我很喜欢。

 

[六]

“巴顿，你的麻烦自己处理。”入耳通讯器里突然传来希尔不满的声音。紧接着警报就响起来了。

当时，克林特正端着一杯热牛奶翘腿坐在椅子上，有四名学员还在继续未完成的俯卧撑，而其它人全摊在地上气喘吁吁爬不起来。

所以，在警报响起五秒后训练场的外墙被砸个粉碎，一个庞然巨物闯入却没有人做出反应……就似乎变得可以接受了？

发出第一声尖叫的是个身材魁梧的光头大个子，固定靶射击成绩排在第一。克林特皱了皱眉，在脑中给这人的综合评定上划了个叉。

第二个做出反应的是那个适合狙击资质上乘的女孩，她原地滚向离得最近的训练袋，从里面掏出了一把……哦，匕首，克林特有点替她感到可惜，五个训练袋，她却翻了那个明显没有杀伤力武器的。这不是运气问题，是观察力。

然后是另一个女孩，她一跃而起，冲向桌子上摆放的那堆克林特拿来讲解功能的箭头，毫不犹豫抄起一个向闯入者掷去。哦，电击效果，在敌我未明情况下是个不错的选择，聪明。克林特将最后一口牛奶咽下去，舔了舔嘴唇。他需要对……嗯，凯特进行重新评估，虽然她的每一项成绩并不突出。

余下的人逐渐回过神来，有寻找武器投入战斗的，也有看到力量悬殊逃跑的（那三个明天就可以收拾东西直接走人了），当然还有人一脸崇拜地望向克林特，感叹他的教官面对这场袭击如此镇定。

“丘比特在哪——”

入侵者发出了愤怒的咆哮，绿色的大脚被第二枚箭头冻在了地上，随后的几梭子弹一定戳得皮肤生痛。克林特认为是时候结束了，虽然他挺想找个合适的时机溜走。

克林特认命地放下牛奶杯，摘掉棒球帽，拿起喊话筒，“好了，都停下来！”声音足够大到吸引了所有人的注意力。

“丘比特——”

绿色的巨人扭过头，将视线锁定在他脸上，愤怒的表情转化为喜悦。随着又一声咆哮，入侵者震碎了脚上的冰块，用一个跳跃就蹦到了训练场另一边，稳稳落在克林特的面前，地面震颤险些让他摔回椅子上。

“嘿，浩克，好久不见！”克林特欢快地招了招手，巨怪温柔地弯下腰任他搂着脖子蹭了好几下。哦，毕竟他们已经有将近三个月没有见过对方了，自从那次意外后……

谁让浩克只出现在战场，而那恰巧是克林特再也回不去的地方。

“巴…巴顿长官……”一个学员怯生生地喊了一句，显然被眼前的情况搞晕了，被打扰的浩克不满地哼了一声，瞪过去的视线吓得那个学员退后了几步。

克林特松开手，掩饰地咳了一声，拍着绿巨人的胳膊向学员们介绍，“这是浩克，我请来的考官。是的，刚才就是你们第一次实战测试。很可惜没人通过这次考试，不过你们还剩下两次机会。好了，今天就到这，明天换到C区训练场，现在，解散。”

“可是……”

“还——不——走——！”所有的疑问都在绿巨人牙缝里蹦出这三个字后消失了，新人们撤离速度之快打破了所有的训练纪录。

“浩克是考官？”

“咳，就是一种不用打报告的说辞……”克林特伸展了一下双臂，活动了一下腰，当做无意地问，“绿下巴，你怎么来了？”

浩克浓密的眉毛皱到了一起，粗长的手指在他腰间戳了一下，克林特几乎吃痛地缩成一团。绿巨人低下头嗅了嗅，然后不解地望着他，“他们说丘比特要离开了，你走浩克也走。” 

“嗨，谁说的，我只是……最近有点忙，大家伙，你恐怕得找别人支援了。”

“浩克不需要别人的帮助！浩克等丘比特回来。”绿巨人抱起胳膊，好像真有点生气了。

“如果我……”克林特不知道要怎么解释他们不能再一起战斗的事。也许不用说，等过一段时间，等绿下巴找到新的更合适的战斗伙伴……

他踢开地面上散落的碎石，石块落地滚了几下，恰好停在一支散落在地的箭头旁边，格外刺眼。

克林特喉头滑动了几下，仰起头冲浩克眨了眨眼，“如果我想搭个顺风车回大厦？”下一秒，他就被绿色的大手揪起来安放在巨人坚实的后背上，然后，他感觉自己飞了起来。

老天，他真的怀念这个！克林特将脸埋进那团柔软的绿色卷发中，被前所未有地疲倦击倒了。

 

[七]

克林特缩在公共休息区的沙发上，百无聊赖。因为希尔驳回了他更换训练场地的申请，这意味着在那面被浩克砸碎的墙壁被修好前，他们至少得停课三天。

三天时间。

一旦脑子闲下来，他就不得不去想很多事，比如布鲁斯的实验室。嘿，他今天早上去送咖啡的时候居然被博士拒之门外了。

为什么送咖啡？  
因为一般来说，如果有人把裤子遗忘在他床上，出于礼貌，克林特都会送洗后还给对方（除非那晚真的烂到他都不想回忆）。

但是这次情况有点特殊。  
首先，他们不是谁滚谁关系；其次，那条裤子已经破破烂烂根本没法再穿；最后，他无法确定那条裤子的真正归属……是浩克，还是布鲁斯？

好吧，不管哪一个都足够令人尴尬。想想看，就因为克林特在梦里梦到了他的弓，然后紧紧抓住不放，而让一个复仇者不得不脱下裤子光着屁股离开他的房间……

他得去道个歉。带上几瓶啤酒，不，一杯热咖啡。  
这就是克林特敲开布鲁斯实验室的原因。

但博士却用身体挡在门口，神色不安：是我应该说抱歉，浩克不想离开，但我的实验不能等……呃，多谢咖啡。如果没什么别的事……我得……呃……

瞧，因为里面正进行某种实验项目，出于这样或那样的安全条例，克林特被委婉地赶了出来。不同编制不同权限，他可以理解。

虽然那里曾是他的避难所。

当科尔森追着他要报告，当医疗队追着他做检查……克林特会躲在布鲁斯实验室的天花板上，因为除了他很少有人敢硬闯进去打扰博士，除非谁想撞见一个暴躁的绿大个。

现在，他无法在通风系统里爬来爬去，也没有再那么做的必要。嘿，他是个联络员了，不用再写任务报告，也没有机会让自己负伤……这很好，学员们也越来越好，他真的开始考虑退休计划了……

“克林特，别睡在这。”有人轻推他的肩膀。

克林特眨了眨眼睛，“嘿，博士。”他坐起来，有点恍惚，“只是躺一会，没事可做。”

“托尼刚才还在抱怨，你说没时间帮他看武器设计图。”布鲁斯打了个哈欠，挨着克林特坐下，手里攥着一个装满液体的小玻璃瓶。“你在躲他。”

“我在躲他那支24小时待命的医疗队。”克林特把沙发垫抱在胸前，哼了一声，然后很没形象地又栽倒在沙发上，“那他跟你说过想把我变成一个超级改造人吗？” 

“他应该说的是修复，那跟改造是不同概念。”布鲁斯不赞同地看着他，满脸疲惫，眼下青黑一片，看起来糟糕透顶。

克林特猛然想起来，“布鲁斯，你不是应该在实验室吗？”

“完成的比想象中要快。”好像如释重负，博士泛白的脸上恢复些血色。克林特不知道那个研究是有多重要，但他确实很久没见过布鲁斯这个样子了。

“假设……”布鲁斯吞咽了一口，将小玻璃瓶在双手握紧，“仅仅是假设，如果有种药剂可以让你的骨骼——”

“不，布鲁斯，别说这个。”克林特从沙发上弹起来，他就知道铁罐最近突然又开始拉他大谈恢复问题是有原因的。

“听我说完，克林特。”布鲁斯的手按住了他的肩膀，克林特头一回知道博士的力气有这么大。“这不是身体改造，也不会让你获得队长那样的四倍力量……你可以把它看做是……呃，一次性的科学魔法，它会修补你的骨骼，70%-75%的几率不会让你有其它改变……至少目前的结果是这样。”

“真有这种东西应该拿去造福人类。它可以治疗癌症吗？”

“如果队长、雷神、黑寡妇愿意提供更多的血液样本……不，很遗憾它无法量产。”

“也包括浩克的血？”

“嗯，这挺复杂，要从每个人身上提取所需要的那一小段……你知道……”布鲁斯的语气变得轻柔，“我们一直等你回来，鹰眼，频道里少了你的声音让大家在战场上很不习惯。”说得好像他真亲耳听过克林特作战时嚷嚷的那些一样。

“哈，所以，你背着我搞了这个，私自使用我的DNA做测试？然后让你们同时进入我的身体？那可真酷。”不，克林特并不想这么说，但他无法控制自己的舌头。他感到胸口闷塞，无力感蔓延到指尖。

“不不，跟其他人没有关系，我…我很抱歉没有经过你的允许，克林特……”布鲁斯站起身，清了清嗓子，双手插进裤兜里，眼神黯淡下去，“但我向你保证，它最坏的结果……也不会是使你变成一个令人憎恶的紫色浩克。”

“布鲁斯，我——”他并没有误解博士的好意，他只是……布鲁斯摇摇头，没再多说，拖着满身疲倦失望地走开了。

道歉的话噎在嗓子里，克林特的拳头狠狠砸在沙发上。疼痛来得太及时了，他的额头开始冒出冷汗。他现在需要回到自己的房间，他需要止疼片，而不是任何可能把他变成未知物种的神奇药水。

对，止疼片，克林特服下了两倍的剂量。

 

[八]

他最不希望听到的一句话：这不是你的错。  
但就是他的错。

克林特站在医院抢救室的走廊上，有个警官正在安慰那个几乎哭到晕厥的母亲，她的宝贝男孩就在里面，生死不明。而这一切都是克林特的错。是他高估了自己的身体反应，是他忘记了自己无法再做出高空转身射击的动作，是他的子弹射偏在劫匪的肩膀上，是他没有一枪毙命让那恶徒的刀子割破了男孩的喉咙……

但他们说，做得好，感谢你救了所有人，汤姆受伤不是你的错。

可是，如果克林特真的做到了，就不会有抢救中的男孩，不会有哭泣的母亲，只会是几具罪犯的尸体。

坠落的瞬间，克林特就知道自己失败了。  
自从三个月前的事故以来，第一次，他这么怨恨自己的身体。

_[以一个不健全的凡人来说，你已经很出色了。]_

从玻璃门上折射出的影子正对他勾起嘴角。

“死开！”克林特全身依靠在墙上，仰起头盯着灯管，但那个邪恶的声音依然在耳边响起。

_[你们人类真是不懂得感恩的生物，我刚刚救了你的命，特工。]_

“是神盾复仇者联络员，怎么，被关在笼子里所以消息不灵通了？”

_[不，那只是暂时，你是我曾挑中的鹰，我知晓你的一切。]_

“哈哈。”克林特干笑两声。他不应该再搭理邪神的影子，但这么做可以让他分散注意力，不去想那个孩子。“你不知道人心会变吗，洛基？”

_[连我那个愚蠢的兄弟都不相信你会轻易放弃。]_

托尔……  
克林特低头看了一眼手里的独角兽模型，它已经不完整了，折断了角和一条后腿。是它救了他，而他将它压碎了。

当克林特从楼顶一跃而下完成射击，才想起没有任何着陆计划并开始倒数死亡的时候……一头独角兽——活的，有粉色鬃毛的，彩虹尾巴的，跟他童年幻想中一模一样的——稳稳接住了他，然后用洛基的声音嘲笑他的愚蠢。那独角兽在四蹄落地的瞬间就缩回了原型，是那个模型，托尔从神域弄来的那个。

“你能修好它吗？”

_[我只赋予了它一次生命，它现在就是它应该有的样子。但我能修好你。]_

“为什么？”

_[救你？因为我还没向你们复仇，你在被我杀死前不能得到如此卑微收场。]_

“是啊，卑微，这就是你们想尽一切办法来帮我的原因。”克林特望着走廊另一边的人群，一张张绝望又期盼的面孔，“你们都认为我现在一团糟，认为我离开了战场就觉得活着没有意义，但不是这样……联络员、特工、复仇者，没有太多不同。”

_[哦~~~他们开始对你怜悯和施舍了么，可怜的人类。]_

_[你当然知道那不是他们的本意，但忍不住这样想。就像你现在忍不住假设自己可以毫发无伤地救下那个孩子，多么自大啊。]_

_[如果那个孩子死了，你永远不会原谅自己对不对？哦~~因为你所谓的自尊而失去的生命……]_

“口枷也不能让你闭嘴吗！”

_[好吧，时间到了，特工。你说人心会变，神也一样，下一次，我可不会这么仁慈。]_

影子消失不见。  
克林特看到那个母亲脸上绽放出笑容。

他松了口气，从墙上滑落到地面，将残破的模型丢到一边，从兜里掏出手机。克林特感到喉咙干涸，可是他现在有一圈电话要打。  
他要跟科尔森汇报一下银行抢劫案的细节；他要对娜塔莎解释什么自己会卷入其中；他要向队长道歉错过了咖啡机清洗时间；他要警告托尔别再拿洛基的东西；他要和斯塔克聊一聊高空坠落安全装置的研发问题……

但是，在那些之前，他有个更重要号码要拨通。

“嘿，布鲁斯，对，是我，克林特……”

 

END


End file.
